Just Breathe
by flowersinthetardis
Summary: Struggles and complications are inevitable and hatred and conflict is almost certain, especially when one has chosen the path of a shinobi. This is evident to Kazue Hanazawa as she transitions from a lowly genin to a capable kunoichi. Kazue soon discovers the lines between friend and foe frequently blur, but can easily be distinguished if you stop, focus, and just breathe. Gaara/OC


The excitement of the day to come and its awaiting adventures and excitement entranced the thoughts of a young sandy blonde girl as she lay sprawled across her bed tangled in the sheets, unable to sleep. Her bright green eyes shone through the darkness of the night as she gazed up upon the tiles in her ceiling. Tomorrow would be the day she, along with the rest of her classmates, would be given the opportunity to graduate and become full-fledged ninja. Kazue Hanazawa would finally, after all those years in the academy, become a genin, after she passed her final exam, of course. She had no doubt she would pass, she wasn't afraid of failing. She was afraid of what came after. The day following her graduation she would be placed within a team of two other members and a jonin from the village.

What if they didn't work well together? What if they hated her? What if their first mission together was so bad they were sent back to the academy? All of the questions, and a great multitude more, were swimming around in the twelve year old girl's head. She tried with all her might to lull herself into a sound slumber so she would be well rested for the upcoming exam, but sleep still eluded her. It wouldn't be until a few hours before dawn when Kazue would slip into dreamland.

Kazue immediately regretted not getting enough sleep as soon as she arrived at the academy for her exam. The rest of her classmates were being so loud that the sleep deprived girl was becoming increasingly agitated. Kazue just wished to lay her head down on her desk and block out everyone around her. She was about to do just that until she was approached by one of her classmates that she knew quite well.

"What do you want Ino?" Kazue practically snapped at the girl.

"Looks like someone was up all night," she smirked at the darker blonde. "If you keep that up your skin will look terrible and you'll have bags under your eyes."

"Not everyone is obsessed over their looks, Ino." Kazue peeked up at her through her hair. Ino and her family had be friends with Kazue's for long time. Her family grew and provided the flowers sold in the Yamanaka flower shop. Mostly, the Hanazawa family grew medicinal plants but there was a whole section of the land dedicated to the beautiful flora. While it is indeed true that the two families got along, that did not necessarily mean the two girls always did. Kazue was in fact Ino's friend, but the girl could just be so unbearable sometimes.

"Obviously you're not. Just trying to help!" She gave a small wave and took off in another direction. Most likely to find Sasuke. Her mind drifted and the world around her started to blur as her eyes began to droop. A little nap couldn't hurt. It would simply provide her more energy for her exam. Kazue didn't notice Iruka sensei enter the room as she drifted off to sleep.

"OW!" Kazue was jolted awake by the jabbing pain in her side she had received from Kiba. She snapped her head towards him looking for some sort of an explanation and he simply pointed to the front of the room. When Kazue turned she was immediately greeted with the irritated looked plastered across Iruka's face.

"I'm glad to see you are back with us Kazue. Now, would you kindly step forward and follow me to take your exam?"

Kazue blushed deeply from her embarrassment and followed Iruka to another room. When she entered she saw two other proctors at a table covered with headbands bearing the Konoha symbol. Kazue stared at them longingly as Iruka sat at the table.

"Alright now, Kazue Hanazawa, in order to pass your final exam you will have to perform the clone jutsu skillfully." The white hair proctor said with a smile. A clone jutsu? That's it? She had spent a lot of time on that one in class, and some practice at home, so it wouldn't be that difficult. Kazue performed the designated hand signs and in a puff of smoke two clones of herself appeared on either side of her. Iruka grinned widely and presented her with a headband.

"Congratulations Kazue. You earned it." She beamed as she excitedly took the headband and returned to the previous classroom. She took the headband in her hands and decided to tie it around her right thigh beneath her short pink shorts, opposite the side of her kunai holster. Kazue made her way back to her seat as Sakura walked past for her own turn. There was no doubt that the pink haired girl would graduate, after all, she was the smartest person in the class. When she had finally returned to her seat she was pulled into a congratulatory one armed hug by Kiba.

"Good job Kazue, you did it! Now I just have to wait until its my turn! Who knows, maybe we'll even be on the same team." The dog lover winked at her and she just smiled. Kiba was a good friend to her, like a protective older brother.

After all of the tests were given, everyone was released from the classroom and ran out to meet their parents and celebrate their graduation, well, almost everyone. It seemed that the only one who had failed the test was Naruto, the hyper active prankster of the class. Kazue felt bad for the young blond boy. He had no parents so there was no one to comfort him, to tell him its alright and he tried his best. She wondered what exactly was going through the boy's head as he sat on the tree swing, watching everyone else with their families.

Kazue's father and mother, along with her younger sister, met her outside. The tall man with matching sandy blond hair pulled her into a spine crushing hug that lifted her high off of the ground.

"My little girl has finally become a ninja! I'm so proud of you!" He squeezed her tighter.

"Daddy, stop!" Kazue pleaded her father, Botan. Her face was redder than a tomato from the immense embarrassment. Her mother giggled and her sister, Akahana, pouted, upset Kazue was getting all of the attention.

"Put her down honey," the tall teal haired woman instructed her husband, "You can't suffocate her before we take her out for barbeque." She sent the young girl a wink. Her mother, Koemi Hanazawa was the most beautiful and kind hearted woman Kazue had ever known, though she might have been a little biased. Kazue's bright green eyes were an exact replica of her mother's and while both of her parents were extremely tall she had her mother's small frame, although her mother was much more endowed that Kazue would ever be, sadly.

Botan set his eldest daughter down and gave her a large sincere smile. Kazue gladly returned the smile, delighted to have the approval of her family. Suddenly, she felt a weight added to her leg and she looked down to find her sister had attached herself tightly to Kazue. Akahana beamed up at her.

"I'm happy my sis is finally a strong ninja who can protect me and beat up the kids at school!"

Kazue laughed, "Hana, I can't beat up your classmates, that would be wrong. I can help you train though, so you can stick up for yourself in case you ever need to." She ruffled the younger girl's hair. The close knit family laughed together and began to leave the academy grounds for their celebration.

As they departed Kazue sent one last glance back towards Naruto. Her green eyes met his deep blue ones. They were filled with sadness, hurt, and longing. It pained Kazue to see him that way. She gave him a small wave and mouthed a sad goodbye before following her family.


End file.
